Her Touch
by everythingshazy
Summary: Started as one-shot! What will happen if Jane keeps on dreaming about Maura in not so friendly way! Rated M chapter 4 and the rest...
1. Chapter 1

Jane Centric, her feelings for Maura being touchy and all, Bare with me cause this' my first ever fanfic. I LOVE Rizzoli & Isles (who doesn't? XD)

**"Her Touch"**

**A/N:** so this' my first fanfic its been stock on my netbook for over three months, dunno what happened. Anyway English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rizzoli and Isles. Although I would love to .LOVE

"hm" the feeling of her hands on my shoulder, her hands on my arms, her hands on my back, her hands on my thighs, oh yes that hand. The hands that send shiver to my spine. The hands that I love. Oh I wonder how it feels if she touches my...

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Her eyes flew open to a blinding light from her window. "Goddammit!" she put her alarm off and lay down again.

"What the..." why do i keep dreaming about her that way it's been a week now.

"Jesus, Rizzoli you can't, she's your LLBFF for godssake!"

She went up and get ready for the day

"Ok, let's do this, just hold yourself together will you" she told herself under her breath.

On her way to the bullpen Jane heard Frost and Korsak laughing. Until she heard that one familiar voice giggle.

Jane froze from her place for a sec. Maura is the one thing she didn't expect to be with at the moment.

"Oh my god, really?" Jane whispered and continue to walk.

"Hey, Rizzoli" Frost and Korsak greet in unison.

"Hey" Jane muttered but her gaze glued to Maura.

"Good Morning Jane!" Maura said with a bright smile on her face that slowly faded when she saw the uneasiness in Jane's face.

With a face full of concern Maura stood up from Jane's table and walk towards the Detective.

"Jane.."

ohh no, ohh no. say something before she..

Maura stood in front of the detective and place her right hand to Jane's face and rub her thumb to Jane's cheeks..

Jane gasped at the sudden contact.. Too late..

"Is something wrong Jane?" Maura ask with concern.

"Yes.. I, I mean everything's fine Maur. Yeah Morning" then give her best Rizzoli smile.

ohh my god i swear this woman's gonna be the death of me.

"ohh okay!" Maura smiled and bring her hand down to Jane's shoulder down to her arm and hand and settled there giving it a slight squeeze that gives a knot to Jane's stomach.

"By the way I brought you coffee, just the way you like it. See you at lunch!" Maura said with a wink to Jane. Then say her goodbyes to the detectives before going down to the morgue.

Still in shock Jane froze again in her place for a second. Then walk towards her table and flopped down her chair.

What the hell is wrong with me ohh my god this can't be happening...

"What the hell Jane?" Frost said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Korsak chimed in with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, what the hell! and i don't know what it was!" Jane shouted over her shoulder looking back at frost and korsak before rolling her eyes.

Frost and Korsak looked at each other with a knowing grin on their faces.

**knock. knock. knock.**

The door opened, revealing a silky blonde hair smelling like a strawberry through the air, skin so soft under the moonlight, her robe hung loosely showing ample of the owners' cleavage.

Jane gasped at sight but tried her best not to show it and snapped back to reality and smiled down to Maura.

Jane breathe out the air she didn't know she was holding till now "Hey Maur, sorry didn't make it to lunch"

"ohh Jane don't be silly come in!" Maura giddily brought her hands to Jane's arms ushering her inside.

Jesus must she need to be touchy all the time i swear to god if she continue this..

stopping in front of Jane, Jane didn't notice and bump her body to Maura. Instinctively Jane brought her hands and wrapped it to Maura's waist.

"oopps, sorry you okay?" Jane ask unaware of their position at the moment.

Jane looks into the hazel eye, and found her own heart suddenly race. And just like that reality hit her and let go of the woman.

"I'm... I'm okay... Jane are you alright? You look pale. Can i get you something?" Maura asked.

"Yeah fine. Beer. Beer is good Maur thanks" Jane smiled. probly gonna need it.

Jane flopped down to the huge sofa in Maura's living room, momentarily closing her eyes Jane didn't notice Maura coming back with a beer and wine.

Maura went back in to the living room and look at Jane peacefully. She sat the bottle of beer on the table and sips her own wine then sat beside Jane that startled the taller woman causing her hands fly through the glass of wine Maura was holding and spilling it on her chest.

Maura in shock, place the glass on the table and get a napkin and dab it to her chest.

"omygod Jane.."

"Hey Maura look I'm sorry I didn't mean to.. goddammit!" Jane grabs her own tissue and effectively rub it to Maura's chest down on top of her breast

A blush form Maura's face that crawl down her chest. "Look Maur I'm really..." Noticing the change of colour on the other woman's chest Jane look up to Maura's hazel eyes and back to her own hands.

Fuck what the hell Rizzoli. Jane suddenly stands up unaware of what to do next. She looks down to the blushing woman then sat down again.

Looking away, grabbing the bottle Jane finished her beer in one straight gulp. "Fuck, sorry. Didn't mean to.." Jane said in almost a whisper.

Maura look to Jane amazed of what had happened. Maura touch Jane's shoulder slowly, afraid to startled the detective again.

"Jane.." Maura said softly. Rubbing her hands into Jane's back "look at me ..."

Jane looks up and catches the hazel eye into her own. Her heart racing and her body shiver at touch of the other woman.

"Maura.." Jane said softly

"Im fine Jane. Tell me.." Maura cupped Jane's face by her free hand and caress it slowly "tell me Jane.. Is there something bothering you?"

Jane closes her eyes, savouring the feeling of Maura's hand on her face and back. Slowly Jane opens her eyes and grab Maura's both hands. "Maura.." Jane said in a raspy low voice.

"Yes Jane?" Maura asked slowly

"Maur can you not to this?.. Please?" Jane said looking straight into the hazel eyes.

"Do what Jane?" Maura said in an upset tone. "Tell me , tell me what did I do."

Jane sits up, aware of the changes of the other woman's tone. Jane squeezed Maura's both hand and brings them and cupped it to her own face. "This Maura.."

Maura looked at her puzzled. Jane brings their both hands down to her lap and intertwined their fingers together. "Jesus.. Why do you have to be so touchy Maur? Do you know what that makes me feel? Do you?" Jane asked her with those big brown eyes..

"Well, No. I'm sorry if I ever upset you because of that." Maura said with a flat tone. With an attempt to get her hands off to Jane. Jane hold on tight.

"Maura.. " Jane said with pleading eyes.

"Hear me out.. Please." Jane whispered.

Their eyes lock again. The room suddenly felt small. And the air felt thick.

"Maura you have no idea what you do to me when you do this..." Jane said in a low raspy voice and then grabs Maura's face with both hands caressing her cheeks and jaw. "Or this.." Jane slides her right hand to Maura's neck tracing it lightly to her shoulder down her arm. Jane slid her hand to Maura's waist and pulled her closer.

Maura gasped at the sudden action and place her hands on the taller woman's shoulder. "Jane.." Maura whispered.

"Yes?" Jane said softly looking deep into the hazel eyes.

"I think ... I think I know" Maura said with a heavy breath.

"Yea?" Jane said leaning in, decreasing the space between them. "You sure?".

Maura breathe in the smell of beer from Jane. "I guess"

Jane tighten her grip on to Maura's waist pulling her even closer "You don't guess Dr. Isles" Jane said with a grin on her face

Maura gasped and closed her hands on the back of Jane neck. "Well..."

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading y'all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks y'all I appreciate you giving time on my story. This is a gift, a sequel of sort. Hope you guys will en joy it. English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**Jane tighten her grip on to Maura's waist pulling her even closer "You don't guess Dr. Isles" Jane said with a grin on her face**

**Maura gasped and closed her hands on the back of Jane neck. "Well..."**

Maura can't get the words out and lick her suddenly dry lips "I, uh…" she can't form any word as she intensely look at the brunettes luscious lips just inches apart from her.

Jane eyes darken at the obvious arousal of the doctor, she saw how Maura look at her lips. She too wanted the doctors' lips on her own. She wanted to know how it feels to kiss, lick, suck and nipped at it.

They gaze on each others' faces like memorizing every bit of it. So intense that they didn't notice Angela enter the back door.

Jane cupped Maura's face and begun to trace her thumb to Maura's lips. "Maur…"she whispered in low raspy voice.

Maura can hardly keep up on what's happening, her obvious arousal clouding her head.

Just when Jane starts to decrease the space between them, Angela called out from the kitchen.

"Maura.. honey…." Angela raised her voice a little while closing the door when Maura didn't respond immediately.

Jane immediately let go of Maura and stands up unsure of what to do. Maura on the other hand sat wide eye on the couch flustered, her hand on her chest keeping her breathing under control.

_Ohmygod, breath Maura you just have to breath inhale… ohmygod I can smell her, no stop thinking Angela's here , stop.. stop.. stop.._

_Dammit. Whattheell happened?.. fuck.. Really? I was that close, I'm gonna kill my mother. _Jane thought to herself trying to focus her attention on anything but the doctor. Nervousness evident on her face at the sudden entrance of the unwelcome intruder

"Janie I didn't know you where here..." she looked suspiciously between the two and took notice of the unmoving doctor. "Maura honey are you okay?" she asked full of concern. Maura didn't answer nor move. Still trying to even out her breathing.

"tsk. What did you do now Jane Rizzoli!" she said scowling at her daughter.

Jane rolled her eyes on her mother, nervousness long forgotten now "Why do you think I did something?" she said gesturing wildly.

Angela turned her attention to the doctor ignoring her daughter "Maura sweety common what did I walk in too?"

Maura instantly become more flushed than ever, her mind instantly floating back on how close she was on kissing Jane for the first time, her hands everywhere, she mentally kicked herself, now is not the time, she cleared her throat "Well, just when you walk in Jane and I …."

Jane's eye widen at Maura, knowing too well that the doctor will not lie. "We're just talking Ma." she said without a pause, grabbing Maura by the wrist Jane yank her up and said "And she's not feeling too well so… I'm gonna get her to bed now… I'll be back in a minute"

Maura felt a shiver run through her at Jane's action. _Bed. Bed. She's going to take me to bed. Ohhmygod._

Angela watch as the two made their way up to Maura's room. She can't keep a grin from appearing in her face. She's just too happy for the two most important girls in her life. The flustered look on the doctor didn't go unnoticed to her. "Well ,that was something.." she said suppressing a giggle and walk to the kitchen.

* * *

The door just barely close but Maura had already pinned Jane at her bedroom wall. Arousal quickly flowing through her "Maura.." Jane felt heat forming from between her thighs. Never had she been turned on by this easily let alone a woman. _Hell I'm not Gay, well, except for Maura. _

Maura move closer to Jane pressing their bodies together. "Are you going to take me to bed Jane?.." she whispered her lips just inches apart from the brunette. She moves her fingers digging it to Jane's side and to her toned abs, up the underside of the detective's breast, and was rewarded with a whimper "Maura… please.." she whimpers, her eyes close trying to think clearly.

"Please what Jane?" Jane can easily hear the arousal from the doctors' voice. _No please, woman my mother is just outside of YOUR room._ "God, Maura my mother's outside" Jane opens her eyes and welcomed by the doctors lidded dark hazel eyes.

"I know" is the only response the doctor can form as she cupped Jane's left breast and pushing her pelvis harder to the woman in front of her, eliciting a moan in response. "Fuck, Maura" she whispered as she places her head to the shorter woman's shoulder, wrapping long arms around the doctors' body and squeezing her. "Maura.." she tried again collecting all control she could get as she pushed Maura away a little. The doctor frowns at her.

She cleared her throat "Hey.." she said as she cupped Maura's face. "Listen honey.. If we are doing this I wanna do it right okay…?" she tried to give the sweetest smile she could ever give to the most important person in her life. _Yeah she most definitely is, well aside from my mother. God I just fell in love with my best friend._

Maura slightly beamed at the pet name given to her, and lean her face to Jane's hand while cupping it with her own. "okay.." she said almost a whisper. Jane leaned down and kiss Maura's forehead. "okay.. I'll just go talk to ma"

Maura move and let Jane pass "Jane.." she called before the door closed. "Yea?" Jane looks back her shoulder. "Will you stay here?... tonight?" Maura said shyly, blushing as the detective throws her a Rizzoli grin. "Of course.." Jane said and closed the door.

* * *

Jane went down stairs praying her mother didn't notice anything.. She saw her mother at the kitchen counter sipping some tea "Hey Ma… what d'ya need?" she asked not looking directly at her mother.

"That fast?... I thought you'll gonna need.. what? At least 10 more minutes?" she said hiding the shit-eating grin behind the tea cup.

Jane blushed furiously and choked at the tea Angela pass to her. "MA! " she coughed and glared at her mother. "Where did that come from?" she ask feigning innocence.

"What? You think I'm blind?... Don't give me that look young lady! I'm your mother " Angela said while getting up from the stool.

"Of course…!" she said sarcastically.. "So…." She said shyly. _Ohhmygod what do I tell her. I haven't discussed it with Maura yet. Shit!_

Angela notice the uneasiness on her daughter's face "ohh ! shush!" she said smiling at her "I just need some tea… I'm gonna go now.. Goodnight Baby.." she said tapping her daughters face and walk to the back door.

"Ma?... " she called out before Angela head out. "Yes Janie?" "Thanks" Jane said shyly, beaming at her mother. "Anytime sweetheart.. I love you…" "I love you too Ma" She answered and Angela closed the door.

Jane washed the tea cup and checked the doors and windows making sure it's locked. She head to the guestroom and freshen up. _Fuck what should I do?.. She asked me to stay..For the night.. But she didn't say if she want me there.. With her… _

* * *

_Breath Maura, I can't believe you just did that… My God what's happening? I can't seem to control myself, when did this start? Ohh yes since forever.. Right, Don't worry now.. Jane seems to understand your feelings. _"Oh Jane… " She whispered.. "I need a shower, a cold one".

* * *

When Jane finished dressing up, she decided to just go to Maura's bedroom. When she enter Maura's not there, and then she hears the shower running, immediately she flushed _ohmygod Maura's there… naked.._ "ohh shush Rizzoli do it right… you don't wanna mess this up.. Right? Right!" she said and laid down the bed and wait for Maura..

A couple minutes past Jane heard the bathroom door open. Maura saw Jane on her side of the bed with closed eyes. She climbed and lay beside her detective. "Hey…" she whispered while caressing Jane's face. Slowly Jane opens her eyes and appreciates the sight that welcomed her. "HI.." she said smiling..

* * *

**A/N: ** what d'you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So… Usually am reading through my phone. And I post and checked with my net book. I was just lurking around then saw my story stat. and I was like… really?.. more than 4 thousand gave they're time to open this?.. Hah! I'm giddy so**_, Readers and Silent readers_** this' for you guys! Enjoy! English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**A couple minutes past Jane heard the bathroom door open. Maura saw Jane on her side of the bed with closed eyes. She climbed and lay beside her detective. "Hey…" she whispered while caressing Jane's face. Slowly Jane opens her eyes and appreciates the sight that welcomed her. "HI.." she said smiling..**

* * *

They have been both waiting for the right moment. They have been both feeling it for quite some time now. That evening, Jane told her everything she loves about Maura, all of her no exception. She told her she wants to take this slow, to slowly explore this new found stage of their relationship. **_"That's sweet of you Jane, but…" _**Maura trailed off… Jane wants to make it right. She wants to make it last…. forever.

Of course Maura want that too, she love Jane and she love her even more when the detective wanted to make things right, **_"but I want too.."_** Jane said as she gives a reassuring smile to the doctor. But Maura have that one concern she needed to voice out. She didn't know how to make things slow, especially when the one person that makes her shiver by just a mere existence is just beside her ON HER BED.

Eventually, Jane persuades her to just talk it out in the morning, saying they're on call tomorrow. Thankfully the doctor agreed.

* * *

Maura slowly awoke…, glancing at her bedside clock, it says 4:15 Am. She closed her eyes once again, she still have a few more hours of sleep. But just when sleep pulls her back, she felt something, it's Jane. **_Ohhgod is she dreaming?. . _**she bit her lower lips. "Maur…" she heard her whisper. Maura's heaving by now. **_ Should I wake her? Ohgod Jane! _**Jane tightens her hold on Maura's waist pulling her closer in front of her. Maura gasped and instantly clenched a fistful of bed sheet.

* * *

**_She was straddling my thigh, her own rubbing on my dripping center, "fuck Maura…" I gasped at the sensation, her own juices dripping down my hips as she ride me, "Ahh. God… Jane" she breathe heaving as she near her orgasm, my nails digging onto her waist as she kissed and suck my breast. "Maur… ah" I tangled my hand to her keeping myself grounded. "Gonna, Im.. Coming.." I trembled my whole body is shaking as I rubbed my wet center to her harder, my eyes shut. "Oh God.." She also ride me harder, faster "Together" she whispered. She sat up a little and I instantly cupped her full breast kneading it as I watch her as she slid her fingers down…._**

* * *

Jane's grinding on Maura's ass become frantic, her hands moving from the doctors' waist to her full breast, her fingers sliding tight, erect nipple through the thin material Maura was wearing "Ohh God!" Maura can't help the whimper that escapes her mouth. Setting the rhythm of her ass along Jane's grinding, the doctor meets her limit.

Not too slowly and carefully she spun around the detectives arm, pushing her flat on her back, and soon straddling her lithe detective. Jane startled awake. Eyes unfocused, she blinks and blinks clearing her head. Her eyes adjusted with a sight Maura eyes dark and heaving on top of her.. "Maura.." she whisper. Her voice low from sleep and arousal….

"You don't play fair Jane…." Maura whispered her hands roaming the detective's body. She let he hands go underneath the detectives shirt grazing her nails underside her breast, cupping and squeezing it .."Should I punish you?... Detective?" she whispered in a teasing tone. They gaze in to each other's eyes heaving for what seems like years.

Jane sat up abruptly, wrapping her arms to the woman atop her. "Fuck, Maura." Jane heaved as she place her head onto Maura's shoulder. "I, very much like that Jane.. **_fuck me.. please.._**" Maura whispered between sucking and nipping at Jane's earlobe.

Jane growled and flip them, bringing Maura flat on her back. "Maura…" she whispered as she gaze at Maura's dark hazel eyes. She closed her eyes and said "so much for taking it slow…" she sighed. "Don't make me beg Jane… please?" Maura whispered bringing hands to tangle on the dark unruly her. Jane smirks and opened her eyes. Arousal still evident, "Since you ask nicely…" Jane brought her lips slowly to Maura's.

Their lips touch for the first time, hesitant and slow at first, but soon become fuelled with hunger and desire. Jane ran her tongue to Maura's bottom lips asking, seeking for entrance. This gave a tingling sensation over the doctors'. As she opens her mouth a moan escape her and instantly Jane's tongue battle with her own. The doctor broke the kiss to breath but Jane bit her bottom lip, stopping her to let go. She then squeezed her hands to Jane's hair pulling her away. Jane didn't budge.

Instead she trail a wet hungry kiss to Maura's jaw down her neck, nipping and sucking at the side of her throat "ohh god.." Maura whimpered, tilting her head backwards as she gave Jane more space. She tugged at Jane's shirt "Off" she whispered.

Jane sat up and take her shirt off throwing it the side of the bed. Maura looked at her hungrily, she sat up and captured Jane's left hardened nipple with her mouth sucking at it while she pinch the other one. "ahhh, fuck!" Jane hissed at the sudden assault and arches her back, head thrown back at the sensation Maura giving her.

Her left hand at her back flat on the bed supporting her while the other tangled at Maura honey-blonde. "God Maura.." She whispered through gritted teeth and look down at the doctor. Maura looked up at her with a dark hazel eyes and a devious grin at her face. "Do you like that?" Jane cupped her face bringing the doctors lips to a bruising kiss.

She let go and take the doctors' shirt off, throwing it together on her own. "lay down" she commanded firmly. The doctor complied and lay down flat on her back heaving. Jane ran her hands to the doctors toned stomach digging her nails at the side. Maura shivered at that. "Jane …. Please.".

The detective began her hands exploration to knead at the doctors full breast as she slowly swirl her pelvis to the other woman's heated center. That elicited a moan to the smaller woman, which spread her legs farther apart. Jane's mouth dry at the visual underneath her and began pumping her hips faster and harder.. "fucking sexyyy." She slurs.

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

"FUCK!" both said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **so… LOL sorry this take a little longer, you know the scenes were a little distracting…haha! This is another gift to y'all..

Where dyou guys wanted this to go?.. I honestly no idea, because it was supposed to be a one shot. But you guys are so kind so here! Feed me with reviews and suggestion. All the love to you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks y'all I appreciate you giving time on my story. This is another gift, a continuation of sort from where we left off. Hope you guys will enjoy it. English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**The detective began her hands exploration to knead at the doctors full breast as she slowly swirl her pelvis to the other woman's heated center. That elicited a moan to the smaller woman, which spread her legs farther apart. Jane's mouth dry at the visual underneath her and began pumping her hips faster and harder.. "fucking sexyyy." She slurs.**

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

**RINGGG.**

**"FUCK!" both said in unison.**

* * *

"Who called this in?.." Frost asked the group of patrol officer who's guarding the yellow tape.

"I did sir, uhm detective.."

"Ok.. Good Job there.. Officer?" Frost smiled at the nervous young officer.

"Officer Gomez, detective" he said as he extend his hand nervously to Frost.

Frost shook his hand and lightly chuckle… "OK…" Frost trailed off as he saw Maura's car pull over. And saw Jane and Maura get out..

"Get yourself ready Frost, I think you interrupted something…." Korsak sing-song as he recognized the pissed look on Rizzoli's face.

"Hey… it's not my fault!" Frost protested rather loudly. Nervous at Jane's 'I'm pissed' look..

"Good Morning Ladies…" Korsak said in between laughter… as the two women came to the scene

"Yea its sure is a Good Morning Korsak!" Jane scowls…

"Jane…" Maura said as she admonished Jane softly and handed her a pair of gloves.

"Thanks."Jane said as she smile lightly..

Frost and Korsak look at each other with a growing grin on their faces…

"Good Morning Detectives…" Maura greet the two as she walk inside the house.. But stops and call Jane over her shoulders "And Jane… call me when you can.." she said smiling… and with that she continue to walk…

The two detectives by now were both grinning widely with wide eye to Jane..

"Ok.. There's totally something there.. Out with it partner!.." frost said as he lightly punch Jane on the shoulder.. Korsak waiting patiently with a goofy face..

Jane just glare at her and walk towards the scene.. "Just fill me in will you?"

"I thought the Doc al.." Korsak was cut-off by Jane's death glare.. And Frost just laugh at him after Jane left..

* * *

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

"It does looks like suicide…" Korsak said as they look at the evidence found…

"But there's no suicide note…" Frost countered…

"I'll just head down, see if the results are ready.. " she said grumpily.. as she walk out the bull pen.

* * *

Jane walk through the morgue's door and when she didn't find Maura, she went straight to her office..

**KNOCK.**

**KNOCK.**

**KNOCK.**

Jane opened the door and poked her head inside. "Hey" she said as she saw Maura at her table.

Maura look up as she heard the distinctive voice of her detective. **_Her detective.. hmm I like that.. _**"Hey.." she said softly and stand up so she can meet Jane half way..

"Please, tell me its suicide, not that I like anyone killing themselves.. I just want to be with you now…" she said as she enveloped Maura in to her strong arms and nuzzled her nose to the smaller woman's neck..

Maura lightly chuckle "hmm, it is… " she said softly and nuzzled her own face in the crooks of the detective's neck… "Tell me what else do you want?"

Picking the seductive tone on Maura's… Jane push the smaller woman and sat her on the table.. "You know what I want Maura.." she husked…

Maura squealed as she land on the table "No, I don't…" she said her voice hitching

Jane just growl at her as she attacked the doctors' mouth with her own. Her hands grabbing a fistful of Maura's hair, angling her face for better access while pushing her tongue.

Maura opened her mouth as she felt Jane's tongue. A moan escaped her as she felt Jane consume her. She pulled Jane closer, tighter. Their bodies pressing together, their breast rubbing at each other..

"Fuck…" Jane hissed softly as she run her tongue down Maura's neck and began nipping at the doctor's collar bone..

"Oh.. God.." Maura whimpered as she place her hands on the table to hold herself up from the detectives' furious assault..

"Jane… report…" she tried but no coherent sentence came out….

"Jane now … report later…" she husked and grabbed Maura's full breast and began kneading it gently…

Maura bit her bottom lips to keep a moan from escaping but failed when the detective squeezed her breast and began sucking the skin below her ears… "Ahhh!"

Jane smirk at the obvious state the doctor's in… "Ah… I see, you're enjoying this.. don't you doctor…"she teased as she whispered to the smaller woman her lips grazing to the shell of her ears…..

Maura just grabbed a fistful of Jane's hair forcing her to face her… she then began to kiss the detective bruisingly… Jane's left hand fall down to the smaller woman's hip and trace down her thigh…inching it inside the dress… "I want you… God… I want you…." She whimpered between kisses…

Maura pulled Jane's face away…."Not here… home…" she said breathlessly…

Jane look at Maura's lidded hazel eyes with her own dark brown eyes … and nod.. "Okay…" she said softly as she catch her breath…

Maura hop down the table and began to tidy herself a little…. "I'm getting my things upstairs…. Meet me at the car?" Jane said, her breathing almost normal…

"Okay…" Maura said softly and began to kiss Jane gently… "Don't be too long" she whispered with a glint in her eyes…

"I won't.." Jane said as she gives Maura one last peck and head out the doctor's office.

* * *

The elevator's ding announces itself to the bullpen… the door barely opens but Jane already stormed out and walk as quickly to the bull pen and began gathering her things..

Frost and Korsak looked at her surprise and confuse… "Jane got something?" Frost asked her softly with brows furrowed…

"Maura said it's suicide…" she said as she puts her blazer on..

"Where you going?" Korsak ask wearing the same face as frost…

"We're heading out early.. bye" she said quickly and began to storm out as quickly…

The two detective look at each other… Surprise and realization hit them all at the same time…"Damn.!" Frost said punching the air.. Korsak just chuckle…

* * *

When Jane arrived at the parking lot, she saw Maura leaning on her unmarked arms crossed over her chest and wearing a smirk on her face… "That was fast…" she said as she pulled at Jane's lapel towards her and began kissing the detective.

Jane instinctively pushed herself towards Maura and pressed their bodies together her hands tangling on the honey-blondes….

"We better get going… I can't wait any longer.. " she said after nipping Maura's bottom lip..

"hmm. So do I .." the doctor whispered seductively…

Jane opened the passenger side of her unmarked and literally pushed Maura inside.. the doctor giggled with a shocked expression on her face..

"Jane..!" she exclaimed and swat the detectives shoulder playfully as she get in the driver's seat…

Jane looked at her with a smirk on her face, eyes dark and a devious smile.. Maura audibly swallowed as she gaze upon her detective. Jane grabbed the smaller woman's wrist and yanks her forward… causing Maura to press lightly on to Jane's body.. Jane then furiously kiss Maura again leaving the doctor breathless..

"oh! You're going to pay for that!" she said… her own devious smile playing on her face.. Jane just grin at her and starts the car. "My place's closer…" she said quietly…

On their way towards the apartment was pretty distracting to Jane as Maura's hands began to trace pattern on the detective's thighs… Jane's right hand alternating on the steering-wheel and the doctor's hand to still its movements..

When they arrive inside Jane's apartment, Maura was pushed on the door with a thud. Jane kissing her furiously, desire and hunger clearly evident..

"Oh God!" Maura said as Jane lift her off her feet.. Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around the lithe detective as Jane began swirling her hips towards the doctors.

"Fuck!" she growled as she felt the warmth rushing throughout her whole body… and began kneading Maura's ass…

"Bedroom.." Maura whimpered… and tighten her hold around the detective's shoulders..

* * *

**A/N: **so… LOL sorry this takes a little longer, the internet connection's a b***h …hah! This is another gift to y'all.. Don't worry I've already started the next chapter so it prob'ly won't take that long…

You guys are so kind so here! Feed me with reviews and suggestion. All the love to you guys! Any wonderful fantasy? My minds not that creative LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks y'all I appreciate you giving time on my story. This is another gift, a continuation of sort from where we left off. Hope you guys will enjoy it. **The most awaited scene..** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**"Oh God!" Maura said as Jane pushed her off her feet.. Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around the lithe detective as Jane began swirling her hips towards the doctors.**

**"Fuck!" she growled as she felt the warmth rushing throughout her whole body… and began kneading Maura's ass…**

**"Bedroom.." Maura whimpered… and tighten her hold around the detective's shoulders..**

* * *

Jane carried her towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. When they reach the bed Jane dropped Maura on the bed and began undressing…

Maura squealed as she bounces on the detective's bed. She watched Jane undress in front of her with hunger in her eyes and began kneading her own breast…

Jane now in her sports bra and boy short looked at the Maura with the same hunger and desire as she saw the woman kneading her breast while watching her… She crawled up the bed on top of Maura and slowly but passionately kiss the woman below her.

She sat up and takes Maura's left foot and removed her four inches pump without breaking their gaze she then throws it over her shoulder and landed with a thud on her bedroom floor… She grinned at the shocked but evidently aroused face of her doctor..**_hmmm her doctor.. oh godd.. that's right she's going to be mine now... _**And she did the same with the other foot, again the pumps land with a thud now hitting the wall before landing on the floor. They both giggled at the playfulness of the detective..

Jane then proceeds by kissing all of Maura's toes.. The doctor smiled at her lovingly… Jane get out the bed and yanking the doctor up…

"A little aggressive are we, detective?.." she whispered and teased the brunette in front of her, she then turned around, her back facing the detective "Unzip me.."

Jane nuzzled her nose onto the blonde's hair and filled her senses with the other woman's scent, she then kiss the expose neck and trace her hands up the back of the woman in front of her… she slowly unzip Maura and pushed the dress down, pooling it around the doctors feet..

"lay down.."Jane husked..

Jane watch Maura crawl back on the bed and lay down with just her matching lacy red… She then crawl on four on top of Maura and gaze in all of the other woman's glory…

"God, you're beautiful".. she whispered softly as she began peppering kisses to the shorter woman's face…

Maura giggled and take a hold of Jane's face… "So, are you…" she whispered and press a hard and deep kiss to the detectives lips.

Maura pushed her tongue into the detective's mouth and was met by a hot, wet, and powerful tongue of the taller woman who kissed her with just as much fervor…

A moan escapes Maura as she felt Jane press her pelvis towards the doctor. "Ohh god.." A pool of heat began to form between the doctors' leg and she wrapped the lithe detective closer to her and began grinding underneath. She then wrapped her arms around Jane as she press their bodies together..

"Fuck…" It's now Jane's turn to hiss as she felt her own breast pressed on to Maura's. She grabbed her left breast firmly and squeezed it gently, and was reward by a growl by the other woman… She smirk and place a trail of wet kiss down the doctors throat she then squeezed them again now a little harder.. Maura arched her back and moan a little to loud, eyes shut closed…

"I see… you like that…" she whispered onto the doctors' ears and began nibbling at her ear.

"You have no idea…" Maura whispered back as she tangled her fingers to Jane's hair as the detective latched on her chest…

"Oh, god…." She moaned as Jane began to nip the valley of her breast…

Jane reached at the back of Maura and unclasped her bra.. she then throw the offending garment over her shoulder.. She sat up and knead Maura's breast together..

"Do you like this baby?.." she husked as she looked down at Maura, eyes shut close and heaving…

Maura felt her heart began to race her full body tingling… Jane continue to grind their pelvis together.. The doctor can feel her lacy underwear get drenched from her arousal…

She can only nod as Jane knead her breast together… She grabbed the underside of Jane's sports bra and helped the detective out of it…

Finding an opportunity she grabbed the brunettes' firm breast and squeezed them.. Jane growled but having none of it… Jane grabbed both of Maura's hand and pin her on to the bed and began sucking and nipping on her neck…

Maura moaned at the sensation, as her body shiver… she can feel the pulse between her legs increased as the detective grind on to her faster and harder. Jane then chooses to nip at the doctor's nipple alternating between the two…

"Ahh… God… Jane…" Maura was writhing by now as her breathing escalates.. She squeezed the brunette between her legs and pushed Jane down her dripping center harder..

Maura's moan began to get louder and louder as she near her orgasm "Jane… Jane! ahhh" Maura clench her fist, eyes shut her, back arch, and hip mid air as she came….

"Fuck…." Jane stopped sucking on Maura's nipple as she began calling her name louder and watch the other woman with amazement as Maura came undone in front of her…

"Fuck… Maura.." she husked and let go of Maura's wrist as she guide the smaller woman's body down slowly on to the bed…

"That was fucking sexy…" she whispered softly as she watched the doctor heaved under her… she began tracing her thumb on to the doctor's face and give her a soft, sweet, loving kiss.. A smirk plastered on her face…

When Maura can finally open her eyes… She saw Jane grinning at her… "A little too proud of yourself detective?" she chuckled softly.. Maura look at her lovingly tracing her own thumb on to the detectives cheek bones down her jaw..

When Jane kiss her she closed her eyes and tried to savour the feeling of Jane… "God.. I wanted to do that for so long…" she whispered when they broke apart for air..

"Really?.." Jane said a little too giddy.. Maura just laughed at her.. "Yes, really" she said softly and began to wander her hands on to the detectives back..

"tell… tell me, what else do you want…" Jane husked and closed her eyes as Maura's finger sends a new wave of arousal between the detective surely wet center…

"How about you Jane?... you haven't orgasm yet.." Maura asked frowning…

"Ohh God.. Maura! don't say that word!" she said playfully shaking her head.. She leaned down and press a light kisses on Maura's lips..

"This night's for you baby.." she said between kisses as she sat up and pulled Maura's drenched lacy underwear off the doctor and throw it over her shoulder… a devious smile adoring her face again...

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo, what dyou think?.. haha am starting the next chapter.. enjoy you guys! Suggestions are welcome… all the love to you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** English is not my first language so all errors are mine.. Reviews and suggestions are welcome

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

"**This night's for you baby.." she said between kisses as she sat up and pulled Maura's drenched lacy underwear off the doctor and throw it over her shoulder… a devious smile adoring her face again...**

* * *

She felt it before she heard it. A growl escaped her as she admired the completely naked doctor in front of her.

"Maura…" Jane husked as she run her eyes from the doctors dripping center, only waiting to be touched, up to her flushed and heaving breast and onto the column of her neck, plump luscious lips, and her darkening hazel eyes.

She can only heave and squirm as the detective looked at her with such hunger and desire. Never in her life has she experience being admired the way Jane does. She can definitely feel the love and passion that Jane is trying to convey through those stern gazes. It was never lust. Its love always has been love.

A moan escaped the doctor as Jane ran her fingers to Maura's inner thigh. She let it ran up the doctors' body to the underside of her breast before cupping it fully.

"Jane.. Please" Maura pleaded with lidded eyes as she peer up to the woman above her

Jane hovered above the doctor "I love you" she whispered dark brown eyes looking intently onto hazel ones

Maura leaned up capturing Jane's waiting lips. She then wrapped her arms around the brunette bringing their bodies impossibly closer.

Jane deepened the kiss opening her mouth for Maura's intrusive tongue. Her heart beats fast as she felt Maura's tongue on her own. Her breathing ragged matching Maura's heavy ones.

She began to wander her fingers down until they reached the doctor's hot and slick center. Maura broke the kiss, head thrown back as she felt Jane cupped her dripping center.

"J-Jane" she rasped as she swallowed trying to aid her suddenly dry throat.

Jane was amazed at how wonderful it felt to be touching the doctor. She had never imagined how good it felt, how right it felt. "I Love you" she whispered again as she kissed her way down the doctors' throat

Jane pushed a finger inside and once again awed at the feeling of being inside the woman she loved. Another finger and Maura was moaning loudly, eyes shut.

"Ah, Fuck" she groan as felt Jane add a third finger

Jane began thrust harder every time and she felt Maura clenched on her finger.

She kissed her way down to Maura's breast occasionally nipping at the smooth skin and sucking onto the already hardened nipple.

Maura wound her hands up the detective curly black hair, her fingers getting lost into the wild mane. Arching her back as the lithe detective nipped at her hardened nub.

Jane began to kiss her way down stopping only to nip at Maura's hip bone, causing the other woman to thrust her hip upward.

Jane slowed her fingers as she swiped her tongue on to the doctor for the first time. She marvelled at the sweet taste of the woman below her before lapping on it once again.

Maura opened her eyes at the first swipe of the detectives tongue. Just as she thought she can't be possibly be more aroused, one lick and a new fire burning from the pit of her stomach came crumbling to her throat as she cry a guttural moan.

She peered down and saw Jane staring at her while sucking her clit. She bit her lip, a groan escaping her, she then began grinding her center on to the detectives' mouth, her hands gripping tightly on to Jane's hair.

Jane moaned as she felt Maura's grip tighten. The sensation caused the doctor to throw her head back once again, eyes tightly shut.

Jane felt the smaller woman clenched onto her fingers once again and she began to thrust harder and faster.

"ba-baby… com…" the doctor was cut short as she came so hard, twitching and jerking

Jane holds on to Maura's hip keeping her from moving and began to curl her fingers inside the doctor

Maura peered down wide eyed at Jane whose only wearing a boy short and a smugly grin on her face.

Not a minute passed, her breathing still short, ragged and laboured, her heart still beating fast, and a third orgasm on the way already, one last curl of Jane's fingers and she came crumbling to darkness.

She slowly eased her fingers out of Maura and lay down besides her, draping an arm onto the smaller woman's waist. "I love you" Jane whispered as she too welcomed the darkness.

* * *

"First round's on me!" Frost said excitedly as he gestured over to the waiter for a round of beer.

"Damn, Janey" Korsak said chuckling

"Thought the day would never come" Frost said a goofy smile on his face, throwing peanuts at the older man.

"Where's Frankie?" Korsak asked laughing trying his best to block all the nuts Frost keep throwing at him

"Geez, what are you five?" Frankie asked laughing at the two detectives sliding on the booth next to Frost. "What's up?"

"Guess what brother" Frost asked grinning over to Korsak then to Frankie

"Spill it! I don't like to guess." He said rolling his eyes and feigning disinterest before elbowing Frost

And they all fall into a fit of laughter. Truth be told, they may not say it that often, but they truly appreciate and love the amazing doctor, from day one since the day that Jane brought her to the picture.

"Let's see" Frankie said rubbing his hands together, looking intently to both Korsak and Frost. "My sister and Maura?" he asked eye brow raise.

"Damn!" Frost said slapping the table all the while laughing

"How'd you know?" Korsak asked chuckling, throwing nuts at Frost chastising him a little

"Oh, I have my ways" Frankie said grinning. Showing off Angela's text messages

_Angela: Frankie! Oh my God_

_Frankie: What Ma!_

_Angela: Janey and Maura..!_

_Frankie: What, something wrong? Where are they?_

_Angela: They're together!_

_Frankie: What? What d'you mean? Stop snooping!_

_Angela: Oh shush! I'm not snooping!_

_Frankie: Spill it MA!_

_Angela: They're together as in "girlfriend & girlfriend" together_

_Frankie: What?! Where are you? Details?_

_Angela: LOL I'm outside Janie's apartment. You want details? I heard banging and moaning *chuckling*_

_Frankie: Oh my God Ma! Stop! And for Godssakes get outta there!_

* * *

A smell of coffee roused her from sleep. She crack an eye open only to find herself alone in bed. She slowly gets out of bed and peered outside the bedroom. A smile crept on her face as she saw Maura in the kitchen preparing her version of breakfast. A breakfast for Jane is just usually a cup of coffee.

"Hit me baby one more time…" Maura sing-song together with the radio, hips swaying

Jane tried her best not to burst out laughing. Something about Maura in her kitchen wearing only nothing but Jane's button down shirt singing and cooking made Jane so… happy, lucky, _blessed_.

Jane made her way to the kitchen not bothering on wearing anything.

If Maura felt Jane's presence she didn't let it show. Honestly, she can always tell Jane's presence, there's just something in her maybe her smell or just plainly her presence that made it so distinct for Maura to distinguished, to tell the difference of the detective's presence among the other's.

Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman Jane lightly chuckled "I didn't know you know a Britney song" she said resting her chin on to Maura's shoulder

Maura leaned further back to Jane sighing contently "Of course I do" she replied softly, marvelling the feeling of Jane around her

Reaching out Jane turned the stove off and whispered softly "As much as I like _your _breakfast, I much prefer _YOU_ for breakfast… now"

Turning around to face the detective Maura let out a soft giggle "Haven't you had enough last night? And as much as I love it, I believe it's my turn now"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey you guys! Another chapter from this story. Hope you guys will like it! Thank you for reading! I appreciate it *Hugs and kisses* ONE MORE CHAPTER AND ITS DONE byeiii


End file.
